


Reunion

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [70]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reunion, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Two lovers are reunited. [Part 7/9]





	Reunion

* * *

“M?” he called out, praying for her to answer.

“Are your rescues always this explosive?”

He turned around seeing M swimming towards him.  

“Only the important ones.” He replied with a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist, when he saw her struggling to stay afloat.

“Just relax, M. I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

“I trust you.” She gave him a loving smile. 

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss, never hearing the familiar boat engine approach.

“Am I interrupting?”

James groaned in annoyance. It seemed their reunion would have to wait.

 


End file.
